fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraph Almasy
Summary Seraph Almasy is a member of the Raven Sword Guild, who alongside his guild accompanied the Red Wings, Blue Pegasus, and Angel's Crown to the Lost Continents on the first official Expedition to the outside world. He gained a quick friendship with Rynild Ras'Aul. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Seraph Almasy (Current) Classification: ''' '''MBTI: '''ESFP '''Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: 'Male '''Age: '~150 '''Date of Birth: '''September 20th, Year Unknown '''Height: 5'10" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Swordfighting, Heroism, Helping people in need, Chivalry, The Knights of the Round Table Dislikes: Evildoers, Lying Affiliation: Raven Sword Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaNDIDQDHv4 Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Longevity (Is a Half-Elf, granting him a greater lifespan than the average human), Enhanced Senses (As a Half-Elf, has especially keen eyesight and hearing, something which would serve him well were he to become a hunter), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Empowerment of Resistance (Via willpower), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Healing, Glyph Creation, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Superior to Ryn and Lissa Evangelos) Speed: 'At least '''Supersonic+ '(Comparable to Ryn, if not faster) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Small Town Level (Took hits from Alana in the Astirian Annual Championship) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman ' 'Intelligence: 'High. An exceedingly gifted swordsman, who is responsible for teaching Ryn much of what he knows. 'Range: Extended Melee with his sword, Hundreds of Meters with Magic, Hundreds of Kilometers with Goswhit Weaknesses: 'Limited Mana '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Seraph's Sword: '''A blade that Seraph carries around at all times. He refuses to state its origins, but what is known about it is that it's made of a Mythril-Orichalcum alloy, making it incredibly light and sharp as well as conductive of magic. Its core is made of Orium, allowing it to store enemy magic and release it back to sender as well. The handle and crossguard contain magicite cylinders within it as well, which serves as a way to increase the power of his sword magic. Notable attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''Being a traveler of unknown age, Seraph has picked up on a large amount of magic, and is an expert of enhancing his swordsmanship with it. He could be considered a "Spellsword" in this regard, as he constantly uses magic in conjunction with his specially-made blade. * '''Lay on Hands: '''A basic healing spell. By channeling mana into his hands, Seraph can then apply them to a wound, stimulating the body's natural regeneration and causing it to heal in seconds. This doesn't work on wounds that are too serious. * '''Glyphs: '''An advanced art of magic that uses mana to create ornate magic circles, that act as circuitry to perform complex spells. However, Seraph uses them in a much simpler manner: As platforms and restraints. He has learned how to instead channel mana into using them for the purpose of mobility. * '''Sword Magic: '''Seraph's specialty. Being a large fan of the history of the famed Knights of the Round Table, Seraph has gone on to not only use similar sword-based magic to what they were said to use, but even named a large amount of attacks after them. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: